jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Domisia2003/Co by było, gdyby...: Afera z przeszłości
Hej, hej, hej! Mam dla Was wreszcie drugą część mojego opowiadania, na które tak bardzo czekaliście. :P Bez zbędnego przedłużania zapraszam do czytania. :) Ale najpierw zapraszam do czytania I części ---> Co by było, gdyby... 1. Zacząć kolejną przygodę Zaczynamy od dość krótkiego kawałka, ale następny czeka już na korektę. :) Zielone skrzydła ruszały się w niewyobrażalnie szybkim tempie, by dotrzeć do odpowiedniego adresata. Drzewo na horyzoncie – unik w lewo, potem pod kłodą, nad krzakami, beczka i dopracowane wzbicie się ponad ciemnozielony las. Nadal pędził ile sił, by znaleźć dobrą dłoń, na której wreszcie będzie mógł przysiąść w spokoju. Wpadł z impetem do wioski. Leciał na oślep, próbując uniknąć rąk, które pojawiły się znikąd, chcąc dotknąć jego nietykalnych łusek. Przeszkoda po lewej, odbił w prawo, a tu znowu pojawiła się dłoń, która miała w planie go złapać. Jednak on się nie dał i wprowadził wikingów wprost na ogromne drzwi Twierdzy. Przestraszony, niedoszły więzień oglądnął się za siebie i zmrużył oczy, jakby rozumiał, że to na pewno ich zabolało. Zostawił blond głowy i ruszył dalej. Dostrzegł coś. A raczej kogoś. Dobrze wiedział, że tu będzie bezpieczny. Przysiadł w spokoju na ramieniu rudego wikinga. -Witaj mały. Co cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał dając Straszliwcowi kawałek ryby i głaszcząc zwierze, które owinęło się wokół jego karku. Wiking gładził smoka po zielonkowatych niczym kwas Zmiennoskrzydłego łuskach i wreszcie coś dostrzegł. Straszliwiec okazał się smokiem pocztowym. Rudowłosy chciał odczepić kartkę, ale zwierze dało mu do zrozumienia, że ów papier nie jest adresowany do niego, wbijając do jego dłoni swe małe, ale jednak mocne zębiska. Dało się usłyszeć krótki krzyk bólu i wyraźnie zaakcentowane, soczyste przekleństwo, które wypłynęło z ust wodza. Wiking z zaciśniętymi zębami spoglądnął z bezpiecznej odległości na list, na którym widniał adresat. Ruszył więc przed siebie, próbując nie rzucić małym smokiem i wreszcie dostrzegł obiekt jego poszukiwań. Młody wiking, który stał w porcie z długą listą w ręce, dostojnie unosząc głowę i patrząc to na statki, to na rybaków i wreszcie na piękny zachód słońca, rozporządzał pracami. -Ryby dajcie do najzimniejszych zakątków spiżarni. Przecież nie chcemy, żeby po kilku godzinach się zepsuły. – napotyka posłuszne skinięcie głową. –Tę kupkę żelastwa masz dostarczyć Pyskaczowi, Smark. – nawet nie popatrzył na bruneta, tylko odhaczył kolejny punkt na swojej liście. –Zrozumiałeś, czy Szczerbatek ma ci to przetłumaczyć na nasze? – dopytał, kiedy kątem oka zauważył skwaszoną minę Jorgensona. Ten natychmiast zabrał się do pracy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. –Owoce zostawcie na razie tu w porcie. Chwilowo mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do przetransportowania. – wydał kolejne polecenie, a ludzie go posłuchali, bo dobrze wiedzieli, że ten młody chłopak zasługuje na szacunek. -Czkawka! – donośny krzyk zaczął rozbrzmiewać wokół chłopaka, więc szatyn obrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku. -O, cześć tato. – zasalutował mu już zwiniętą w rulon listą, którą jeszcze przed momentem trzymał rozwiniętą w dłoniach. -Czy mógłbyś do jasnego Thora, zabrać to cholerstwo? – jego głos podniósł się zdecydowanie o jeszcze kilka decybeli. Chłopak wyciągnął ręce i zabrał Straszliwca, który od razu zadomowił się w jego objęciach. -Jest do ciebie. Nie pozwolił mi nawet dotknąć kartki, a co dopiero przeczytać co tam jest napisane. – wyżalił się z wyrzutem, z lekka masując pogryzioną dłoń. Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, widząc, jak jego ojciec "zajmuje się" z deka obolałą ręką. Nie chcąc jednak narażać się na jego gniew, postanowił stłumić śmiech i wreszcie odpowiedzieć ojcu, który aktualnie wychwycił jego uśmiech i zawiesił na nim groźne spojrzenie. -Dzię… -przez jego usta wypłynęło parsknięcie śmiechu, które elegancko odchrząknął. –Dziękuję tato. – odpowiedział już z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i głaszcząc smoka, który dalej wtulał się w jego ramiona. -Otworzysz? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem zapatrzonego w Straszliwca syna. -A tak… -wyrwał się z zamyślenia. W głowie wrócił do wspomnień. Do tych wspaniałych dni, w ciągu których poznał Szczerbatka i zrozumiał, że smoki to cudowne stworzenia. Cieszył się ze swojego wyboru i tego, że to właśnie dzięki jego przeciwstawieniu się tradycji, może trzymać na rękach gada, którego wcześniej nikt nie odważyłby się dotknąć bez użycia siły. Spojrzał teraz na ojca i lekko się uśmiechając, odpiął z nogi listonosza skrawek papieru. Zauważył na nim bogato zdobione runy, które faktycznie układały się w jego nazwisko oraz pieczęć, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. -Dziwne… -mruknął do siebie, ale Stoick słysząc to, czekał tylko na ciąg dalszy jego wypowiedzi. Szatyn rozwinął kartkę i zaczął czytać na głos kolejne, pięknie zdobione runy. Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić najodważniejszego i najmądrzejszego z naszych sojuszników wraz z ojcem – wodzem klanu Wandali i grupą jeźdźców, którzy na smokach towarzyszą mu w bitwie, na niezwykłą uroczystość, która odbywa się na naszej wyspie co roku. Oto drogi Czkawko Haddocku, zapraszamy cię na… -tu nagle urwał, przestając czytać na głos. Jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował na ojca, który nadal patrzył na niego wyczekująco. -A więc…? Gdzie cię zapraszają? – dopytywał. -Zobaczysz. – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. –Za 15 minut widzimy się w Twierdzy. – oddał ojcu długą listę i wsiadając na Szczerbatka, pomknął przed siebie, zostawiając go samego z obowiązkami, które miały dziś należeć do niego… 2. Czas wyruszać Te piętnaście niezwykle cennych dla wikingów minut przeminęło w mgnieniu oka i przyniosło ze sobą czarne, rozgwieżdżone niebo bez ani jednej chmurki. Księżyc, który aktualnie świecił w pełni, okrywał swym delikatnym blaskiem całą wyspę, a także ocean, który odbijał światło tak ostre, niczym poświata pocisku Marazmora. W wiosce zapanował już kompletny spokój, a jedynie w oknach domostw migotały delikatnie pomarańczowe światełka, które świadczyły o tym, że niektórzy Wandale nie poszli jeszcze spać i w spokoju spożywają ostatni posiłek tego dnia. Aż ciężko by się było domyślić, że w dzień ta wioska tętni życiem i gwarami ludzi. Już pierwsze świece zaczęły gasnąć, a na wyspie nadal panował zupełny bezgłos. Coś ewidentnie tu nie grało… To nie był normalny obraz „śpiącej Berk”. I nagle rozbrzmiał głośny krzyk dobiegający z Twierdzy. Oho... Wszystko wróciło do normy. -Zwariowałeś? Nigdzie nie lecimy! Zapomniałeś, jak to się ostatnio skończyło? Prawie wysłali nas do Valhalli! – rozgniewany rozmówca uderzył pięścią w stół, po czym krzyżując ręce i krzywiąc szczękę, opadł na krzesło. -Nie zapominaj, że ostatnio, to wy chcieliście lecieć i to nie przeze mnie próbowali nas zabić. – spojrzenia Wikingów mówiły jednak zupełnie co innego. –No dobra – wywrócił oczami. –Może to trochę przeze mnie, ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Tam już na pewno nikt mnie nie zna. -Nie było cię prawie 5 lat, a my nie do końca wiemy, czy do każdej „wyprawy” się przyznałeś, więc… -Możesz się przymknąć, Smark? Czemu jesteś dzisiaj takim pesymistą? -Dość! – wódz postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. –Myślę, że taka krótka wycieczka nam nie zaszkodzi. To bardzo dobry powód, żeby umocnić więzi między wyspami. – oparł podbródek na ręce, której łokieć spoczywał na blacie drewnianego stołu. -W sumie wódz ma racje. Przy okazji zwiedzimy kawałek świata. – uśmiechnęła się Heathera. -Czy wy wszyscy jesteście dzisiaj przeciwko mnie? – brunet znów uderzył pięścią w stół. -Nie denerwuj się tak. Zawsze możesz zostać i pomóc Pyskaczowi w zarządzaniu wyspą. –Czkawka puścił mu oczko, a Smark gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca. -To kiedy lecimy? -Jutro w południe. Spakujcie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, przecież nie będzie nas raptem dwa dni. – nagle dostrzegł ukradkowe spojrzenie Śledzika. –Mów, a nie czaj się. – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do blondyna. -Bo wiesz… Robię to niechętnie, ale muszę przyznać Smarkowi rację. -Możesz jaśniej? – przekrzywił lekko głowę na bok. -Bo ostatnio też mieliśmy lecieć tylko na dwa dni, a zrobił się z tego prawie tydzień… -zaczął nerwowo pocierać ręce i uciekał wzrokiem po palących się pochodniach. -Mówię wam, że tym razem nic złego się nie wydarzy. Jestem tego pewien. Przecież chyba pamiętałbym spotkanie z takim facetem. – wyciągnął rękę w bok, jakby chciał go wskazać, mimo że postaci, o której mowa nie było w pomieszczeniu. -Spokojnie. Wierzymy ci. Powiedzmy. –Stoick zaśmiał się, by podrażnić syna, poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł z budynku. *** Piękny zachód słońca, kilka chmur wyglądających niczym truskawkowa wata cukrowa i bezkresny ocean. Tylko to ich otacza. Pędzą tak przed siebie, ale w dalszym ciągu nie widać nawet skrawka lądu. Wtedy właśnie jeden z nich chce o coś zapytać i już czeka z otwartymi ustami, by wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa, ale jedyne, z czym się spotyka, to mocny podmuch wiatru i krople słonej wody, które Nocna Furia postanowiła oddać kompanom swego jeźdźca. Słychać trzask mechanizmu lotki. Jeździec zmienił jej położenie. Wiadomo, co to oznacza. - Ruszcie się! Otello już niedaleko! – i Nocna Furia jak na zawołanie pozostawia resztę daleko w tyle, znikając w pomarańczowym blasku słońca. - Czy ktoś mógłby mu wytłumaczyć, że ta cała impreza mu nie ucieknie? – Jorgenson skrzyżował ręce i próbował brzmieć jako jedyny myślący w tej chwili trzeźwo. -Za późno. Szybko nie wróci do racjonalnie myślących. –Heathera wzruszyła ramionami i już po chwili wraz z resztą jeźdźców pozostawiła go samego na kompletnym pustkowiu. Ciemniejsza od zimowej nocy Furia pędziła z niebywałą prędkością, prawie „rozcinając” skrzydłami fale, które wznosiły się ponad jej grzbiet, na który siedział, a raczej chwilowo leżał o dziwo nadal suchy jeździec. Nagle postanowiła jednak zwolnić, słysząc za sobą potężny świst wywołany przez ogromne skrzydła Gruchotnika. Powoli wzbiła się w powietrze i zaczęła szybować. Zrobiła to niechętnie, bo dawno nie mogła sobie pozwolić na lot godny Nocnej Furii, ale jej jeździec wiedział, że inna decyzja mogłaby mieć dla niego niemiłe konsekwencje. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie lecisz sam, prawda? – wódz zrównał lot z synem, ale jego głowa cały czas zwrócona była w przód, a oczy zatopiły się w widoku zachodzącego słońca. -Tato – bezradnie opuścił ręce. –Ja wiem, ale… -Żadnych „ale”, synu. Jako przyszły wódz musisz… -Zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. Tak, wiem. Słyszałem to z tysiąc razy. – parodiując ojca, wywrócił oczami i nagle napotkał jego groźne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się więc by nie dostać jeszcze większej bury. Ku zdziwieniu Czkawki, Stoick odpuścił. Ewidentnie nie chciał kłócić się z własnym synem w takim miejscu i przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem. Spuścił więc głowę i znacząco kręcąc nią na boki, wypuścił wolno powietrze z otoczonych przez gęsty zarost ust. -Ja po prostu próbuję cię przygotować. – odwrócił wreszcie głowę w stronę młodego jeźdźca. –Kiedyś mnie zabraknie. A wtedy ty – wytknął w niego palec -Będziesz musiał zaopiekować się wioską i ludźmi. Nawet – przełknął ślinę, jakby nie chciał tego mówić – tymi skończonymi imbecylami, którzy nazywani są twoimi przyjaciółmi – ruszył głową, przerzucając wzrok przez ramię i wskazując na zbliżających się powoli Thorstonów i Jorgensona. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i znów popatrzył w oczy ojca. -Może i nie są geniuszami, ale to członkowie zespołu, których nie zamieniłbym na żadnych innych Wikingów. – odpowiedział stanowczo. -I właśnie tak powinien zachowywać się prawdziwy wódz. – skinął głową z uznaniem i zawrócił Czaszkochrupa, by zając swoje miejsce nad resztą jeźdźców. Młody Wandal spojrzał na odlatującego ojca i znów uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Nie dał po sobie tego poznać, ale z każdym, wypowiadanym nieczęsto słowem pochwały z ust rudobrodeego, czuł, że może kiedyś uda mu się przejąć rolę wodza. *** -Mówiłem, że już niedaleko? –Czkawka dumnie wypiął pierś, puszczając wodze. -A jesteś pewien, że powinieneś zastosować tutaj pytanie? -młody Thorston napotkał groźne spojrzenie przywódcy. -No bo skoro miałeś racje i o tym wiesz, to raczej nie powinieneś nas o to pytać. Prawda? Przecież to nielogiczne. Heloł! -prychnął pogardliwie i wyciągnął się w siodle. Czkawka znów zmierzył blondyna morderczym spojrzeniem, coraz groźniej przymrużając oczy, aż wreszcie Szpadka raczyła zadać bratu cios prosto w bark. -A! Bo to było to pytanie retortoryczne, tak? Czkawka zupełnie się załamał i uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło. Postanowił jednak nie dusić swego towarzysza, tylko z czystym sumieniem wylądować w porcie. Słońce ostatnimi promykami "lizało" taflę wody, a wszędzie dookoła panował już półmrok. Jeźdźcy jednak bez problemu trafili na z daleka rzucający się w oczy pomost. Z lotu smoka dało się jednak zobaczyć coś jeszcze... Krótki, ale masywny łańcuch górski rozciągał się od północnej, niezamieszkałej części ogromnej wyspy, a na jego szczytach mimo letniej pory dało się zobaczyć śladowe ilości białego puchu. U podnóża wcześniej wspomnianych gór, rozciągał się ciemnozielony, iglasty las, który z trzech stron otaczał rozbudowaną wioskę. Spora ilość zabudowań powstała tuż nad klifem, pod którym znajdował się port. Jednak nie byle jaki port. Był bardzo dobrze zmodernizowany i wyposażony, a przy molach zacumowane było przynajmniej siedem ciemnobrązowych, dwumasztowych statków, które akurat nie były potrzebne na połowach ryb. Można się domyślić, że taki widok wzbudził w Wandalach niemały zachwyt. Czarny smok wyprzedził nagle resztę swych towarzyszy, którzy lecieli w kluczu, a sam z niezwykłym rozpędem tnąc skrzydłami powietrze, zaczął zataczać kolejne koła nad wioską, coraz bardziej przekrzywiając się na bok i skupiając na sobie jeszcze więcej par oczu. W końcu jeździec pociągnął wodze i wzbił się wraz z Furią ponad chmury, zostawiając tym samym zaciekawionych gapiów w niepewności. Wreszcie Nocna Furia zaczęła spadać, robiąc coraz szybciej obracającą się beczkę, a jej jeździec z całej siły przylgnął do skórzanego siodła. Spadający minęli powyszczerbiane brzegi. Zszokowany tłum podbiegł do klifu, a kiedy już wydawało się, że smok zderzy się z błękitną taflą, rozpostarł skrzydła i siłą wiatru zebranego pod nimi, zrobił rynnę w oceanie, której brzegi jedynie lekko musnęły skrzydła Furii, zraszając je zimną wodą. Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze i wykonując jeszcze kilka podniebnych rotacji, osiadł na kamiennej drodze prowadzącej z portu do wioski. Cała gromada jeźdźców, na której czele stał Czkawka, została otoczona przez mieszkańców Otello. Pełne ciekawości spojrzenia przeszywały ich od strzemion do czubków hełmów, aż wreszcie przez dziesiątki par oczu przedarł się dostojny mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach, odziany w pelerynę z czarnej, baraniej wełny. -Proszę, proszę, proszę! Kogo moje piękne oczęta widzą? -z uśmiechem na ustach rozpostarł szeroko ramiona, jakby był gotowy do braterskiego uścisku. 3. Brannvåpen Czkawka niezwykle sprawnie zeskoczył z grzbietu Szczerbatka. Stając tuż obok swego towarzysza, ściągnął hełm. Nastroszył dłonią oklapłe włosy, które - zgodnie z jego zamiarem - opadły w idealnym nieładzie, zdobiącym na co dzień jego głowę. Jego zielone oczy zwróciły się wreszcie ku wikingowi. Usta młodego Wandala ułożyły się w przyjemny dla oka uśmiech, który spowodował, że jeszcze więcej młodych dziewczyn, a także i kobiet, zwróciło ku jego osobie swe piękne oczęta. -Miło mi, że zgodziłeś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie. – czarnowłosy stanął naprzeciwko młodego Haddocka. -Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, drogi Ogmuncie. -Drodzy mieszkańcy Otello –Ogmunt zwrócił się do tłumu, który tworzyli mieszkańcy jego wyspy. –Ten tu oto młodzieniec i cała reszta towarzyszących mu jeźdźców z wodzem klanu Wandali na czele, to moi goście. Mają czuć się jak u siebie i niech ręka Odyna broni tego, który spróbuje podnieść na nich swą broń. Albowiem nie ja wymierzę mu sprawiedliwość, ale ten, któremu ów wiking był śmiały zawinić. – mówił, wzbudzając w podwładnych jeszcze większy respekt. Dało się zauważyć, że człowiek ten był dla nich niezwykłym autorytetem, godnym naśladowania przez najmłodszych. –A teraz moi mili, wróćcie do swych wieczornych zajęć i przyjmijcie z życzliwością mieszkańców sławnego Berk. – po tych słowach gapiowie powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić… Jednak kluczowe jest tu słowo „powoli”, ponieważ większość zebranych nie miała zamiaru rozstawać się z widokiem smoczych jeźdźców. Każde rzucone im spojrzenie zawierało coś innego. Emocje pozytywne i życzliwe, ale były i przepełnione podejrzliwością i nieufnością. Ale dlaczego się dziwić? Przylatują na wyspę jakieś chuderlaki (nie licząc samego Stoicka ważkiego) na smokach i od razu zostają ugoszczeni przez wodza Otello. Jednakowoż może nie to jest głównym powodem ich irytacji i gróźb wzrokowych, a fakt, że mimo pokoju ze smokami, Otellończycy nigdy nie widzieli, żeby ktoś latał na tych gadach. A przybysze wybrali właśnie taki rodzaj lokomocji. Bo w rozumowaniu prostych ludzi, kto normalny dosiada tych bestii? -Jak wasze pierwsze wrażenia? –Ogmunt radośnie zaczął rozmowę. -Całkiem… Znośnie… -rozbrzmiał znajomy głos, który bez nuty narzekania i ironii nie byłby już taki sam. -Żartujesz sobie, Smark? Tu jest wspaniale. Na plaży widziałem Gromogrzmoty! -Już się tak nie ekscytuj Śledzik, bo ci gacie spadną. A tego chyba żadne z nas nie chce… -Mieczyk zamknął oczy, próbując odrzucić wyobrażenie wcześniej wspomnianej sytuacji, natomiast Ingerman nadal wlepiał w niego urażone spojrzenie. -Tia… -Szpadka zmierzyła brata wzrokiem i sama poczuła, jakby przechodziły ją dreszcze. –To drogi panie Ogmuntcie, czy jak się pan tam zwie… Porozmawiajmy jak wiking, z panią wiking. – położyła mu dłoń na potężnym ramieniu i gdzieś w powietrzu zaczęła kreślić dłonią jakiś nieokreślony punkt. –Czy na tej ślicznej wysepce – wiking zdawał się z lekka oburzony stwierdzeniem „wysepka” – Ma pan jakieś beczki do wysadzenia? Ewentualnie ludzi, którzy coś zawinili. Albo i nie… -dodała ciszej, wzruszając przy okazji ramionami. Dla niej ten „szczegół” zdawał się być nieistotny. Ogmunt spojrzał na Czkawkę i Stoicka, którzy lekko gestykulując, próbowali wyperswadować mu twierdzącą odpowiedź. -Myślę, że możecie wyładować swoją, jak widać niekończącą się energię na naszej Arenie. Oczywiście przy okazji dając wycisk młodym kadetom, którzy powoli przygotowują się do wieczornych walk. – zaśmiał się cicho. -I to rozumiem. Chodź siostra. Zrobimy panu miłemu rozróbę na kwadracie. Wym, Jot! Idziemy! Czkawka wymownie uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło i spojrzał na ojca. -Boję się, że to raczej ci kadeci dadzą im wycisk… -westchnął, spoglądając na Heathere. -W sumie, to i tak dawno nie miałam dobrego treningu, a rozgrzewka z przygotowanymi do walki strażnikami dobrze mi zrobi. – uśmiechnęła się, biorąc do ręki swoją broń. –Chodź Smark. Trzeba przypilnować te baranie łby. -Jak sobie życzysz, kochana. – przybliżył swój krowi łeb do delikatnej twarzy Heather, co skończyło się dla niego kolacją ze szmaragdowej trawy, której darnię brunetka wepchnęła mu do ust. -Dzięki… -wyszeptał Czkawka. –Tylko nie pozabijaj młodzików! – krzyknął im na odchodnym, ale spotkał się jedynie z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem brunetki, rzuconym mu już znad jego głowy. Czkawka spojrzał tylko na odlatującą Szpicrutę i Hakokła, i już chciał wrócić do rozmowy z niedawno nabytym sojusznikiem, kiedy przerwało mu szturchnięcie w ramie. Obrócił się więc i zobaczył przed sobą blondyna pocierającego ręce z podekscytowania. -Słuchaj… Bo chyba widziałem młode Dramiliony na tamtym klifie. – wskazał za siebie. –Mogę? – lekko zaszkliły mu się oczy. -Myślę, że się nie zgubisz, ale miło nam będzie, jeśli zjawisz się na „brannvåpen". – wtrącił się czarnowłosy. -Masz jakieś pół godziny. Potem widzę cię na Arenie… -chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Ingermana już nie było. Pokręcił tylko głową z widocznym na twarzy uśmiechem i obrócił się do rozmówcy. –Zmieniając temat, co to takiego „brannvåpen”? – zmierzył Ogmunta wzrokiem, który uprzejmie domagał się odpowiedzi. -Widzicie… -zaczął iść przed siebie, a Wandalowie podążyli za nim. –Opowieść głosi, że jakieś sto lat temu, na naszej wyspie toczyła się zacięta bitwa. Tak krwawa i brutalna, że ponoć trawa i zabudowania zmieniły swoją barwę na królewski szkarłat. Wtedy nasz klan i cała wyspa była zagrożona. Mnóstwo ludzi poległo w bitwie, więc szanse na wygranie malały, ale mój przodek nie dawał za wygraną. Walczył do samego końca oko, w oko z przywódcą najeźdźców. A kiedy jego los zdawał się przesądzony, uwagę napastnika przykuł jakby metaliczny błysk rozcinający niebo*. Przestraszony takim widokiem dał obecnemu wodzowi idealną okazję do zaatakowania, przez co zginął spod srebrnego miecza. Ponoć właśnie dzięki temu przerzedzona armia opuściła naszą wyspę. Od tamtej pory co roku dziękujemy Thorowi za zesłanie zjawiska, które uratowało nas od zagłady. W tym celu przed wielką ucztą dziękczynną, wieczorami, przez okrągły tydzień na Arenie organizowane są walki, które nazywamy „brannvåpen”, czyli „ognistą bronią”. – zatrzymał się wreszcie z rękami złączonymi za plecami, patrząc z uśmiechem na Haddocków. –A tegoroczne dziękczynienie jest dla nas niezwykle ważne, bo z dalekiego wschodu dostaliśmy wiadomość, która mówi o tym, że Thor ma znów sprowadzić na świat swe światło, które pojawia się tu ponoć raz na prawie osiemdziesiąt lat i widzą je jedynie wybrańcy. Dlatego też tym razem do portu Otello zawitają statki wszystkich naszych sojuszników. -Niezwykła historia, drogi przyjacielu. Cieszymy się, że możemy uczestniczyć w tak ważnym dla was wydarzeniu. –Stoick położył swą dłoń na ramieniu bruneta. -Nie. To ja się cieszę, że mogę was u siebie gościć. – rzucił w krótkiej odpowiedzi i wyciągnąwszy przed siebie rękę, wskazał drogę wysypaną gruzem i kamieniami, która przez ciemność prowadziła do nieokreślonego miejsca. Wandalowie ruszyli za swym przewodnikiem, który w ciszy, powolnie oprowadzał ich po wiosce. -Czkawka! – w pewnym momencie rozległo się nawoływanie, dlatego szatyn momentalnie się obrócił. -Widziałeś to? –Śledzik idealnie na czas określony przy wcześniejszej rozmowie dołączył do swojego przyjaciela. Młody Haddock z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na blondyna, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł w oddali drobne, tańczące płomienie i usłyszał skandujący tłum wikingów. -Arena wygląda nie z tej ziemi! – uściślił. Faktycznie. Ingerman miał rację. Arena, która ukazała się ich oczom, jak na kamienną budowę wyglądała niesamowicie. Należy zacząć od tego, że na pewno była jakieś dwa razy większa od tej znajdującej się na Berk. Wielkie wejście zdobione łukiem, którego projekt został prawdopodobnie przywieziony przez Johanna aż z Grecji, został ozdobiony girlandą z fioletowych oleandrów. Ściany na obrzeżach trybun zdobił łańcuch pleciony z gałęzi drzew iglastych rosnących na Otello, których wyrazisty zapach głaskał nozdrza siedzących tam ludzi. Gdzieniegdzie zostały przywiązane wstęgi z nieznanego Wandalom materiału. Sam plac bitwy został nietknięty, by jakakolwiek ozdoba nie przeszkadzała w bitwach, które miały się tam toczyć. -Właśnie to chciałem wam pokazać. – wódz Otello z szerokim uśmiechem zatrzymał się obok łańcuchów ogradzających pomarańczową teraz od pochodni Arenę. –Widzę, że właśnie się zaczyna. Pierwsza walka, drugiego wieczoru „brannvåpen”. – wskazał ruchem ręki, by udali się za nim. Znaleźli się na trybunach, otaczając rosłego wodza, a już po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta jeźdźców. -A o co oni tak właściwie walczą? –Smark wydawał się jakby zbyt przejęty aktualną sytuacją. -Wszystko zależy od walczących. To oni decydują. Każda opcja jest możliwa –Jorgenson przygryzł wargę. –Oprócz walki na śmierć i życie oczywiście. –Otellończyk nie odrywał wzroku od pola Areny, jednak po chwili jakiś wiking szepnął mu coś do ucha, na co ten jedynie mu przytaknął. –A teraz proszę o wybaczenie, ale mam coś do załatwienia. Miłego oglądania drodzy goście. – skinął głową i zniknął za rogiem. Czkawka kątem oka obserwował dość nerwowe zachowanie Sączysmarka, którego otyłe palce szybko stukały w metalową barierę, a skórzany but stukał raz po raz w betonowe podłoże. Jego niegroźne spoglądanie z założonymi rękami przerodziło się w końcu w napad dość opanowanej agresji, którą wyładował, odciągając jeźdźca na bok za jego odstające uszy. -Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, czym tak bardzo się denerwujesz? – uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. Nie odpowiedział, więc spróbował jeszcze raz. –Słuchaj… Twoje zachowanie w tej chwili nieznajdujące logicznego wyjaśnienia nie jest normalne. – wywrócił oczami, czekając na odpowiedź. -Ja? Niczym… -przeciągnął głos, co w jego wykonaniu zabrzmiało raczej jak naciskanie nienasmarowanych hamulców przy rowerze. -Smark… -ze zrezygnowaniem wyrzucił ręce w górę, po czym chwycił palcami nasadę nosa. -Ty coś wiesz i, i ja i ty dobrze wiemy, że prędzej czy później mi to powiesz, więc może zrobisz to już teraz. – chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, czego dowodem był uniesiony w górę palec wskazujący, jednak nie dokończył, bo usłyszał coś, co pozwoliło mu zrozumieć i dobrze ocenić sytuacje. Donośny głos Szpadki dotarł właśnie do jego małżowiny… -Dajesz, Heather! Dowal temu zapchlonemu dzikowi! – wymachując jakimś skrawkiem materiału, przechylała się przez barierkę. Młody Wandal dał sobie spokój z przesłuchiwaniem Smarka, tylko jak najszybciej podbiegł do stalowej bariery. -Heathera!? – wykrzyknął na całe gardło, ale walka się już rozpoczęła. –Czy ona czasem nie miała tylko powalczyć z kadetami? – nikt mu nie odpowiedział. 4. Mówili... Jeszcze raz wolno przetarł oczy w geście zdziwienia, jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Cały czas miał przed oczami ten sam obraz. Heathery stojącej naprzeciw rosłego mężczyzny. W myślach bił się w pierś. Wysłał najbardziej zaufanego jeźdźca, by pilnował reszty, a w tym czasie przekonał się, że chyba należało zostawić ją u swego boku. -Puściłeś ją na prawdziwą walkę, Smark?! – obrócił się w jego stronę i ruchem ręki (który, nawiasem mówiąc, mógłby zrobić krzywdę przechodzącej osobie) wskazał na środek placu Areny. -Przepraszam bardzo! – krzyknął urażony jego oskarżeniem. –Nie zobowiązywałem się do pilnowania tej nieokiełznanej niczym sławna ciotka Hilda Jorgenson kobiety! – obrażony skrzyżował ręce. –A poza tym myślisz, że mnie słuchała? Stałem się niewidzialny, a wiadomo, że kobiety nie odrywają ode mnie wzroku. – szarmancko się uśmiechnął, a Czkawka zgromił go wzrokiem. –Nie znasz jej? Ona bije prawie tak mocno, jak Astrid! A pomyślałeś, co by było, gdyby wypełniłaby jej groźbę i urwała mi… -Nie kończ. Proszę Cię, nie kończ… -chwycił palcami nasadę nosa i przymykając oczy, pokręcił głową. –A czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co tu się na piorun Thora wydarzyło? – próbował zachować spokój, jednak jego głos ze słowa na słowo podnosił się o przynajmniej decybel. -Koleżanka Heathera została obrażona przez pewnego jegomościa, więc postanowiła wyładować swoją niepohamowaną agresję na jego osobie w bardzo kulturalny sposób. –Mieczyk z lekkim westchnięciem oderwał się od zawziętego kibicowania Heatherze i spojrzał na swych towarzyszy. -Jak kulturalny? – szatyn uniósł jedną brew, a obecna przy rozmowie Szpadka postanowiła uściślić słowa brata. -Postanowiła mu nakopać do tyłka. Ale czemu się tu dziwić? Facet przesadził… -wywróciła oczami, ale już nic nie powiedziała. Szmaragdowe oczy Czkawki znów zwróciły się na środek Areny. Bał się o Heathere, ale w pierwszym zamyśle miał się nie wtrącać. Czekał cierpliwie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń i się doczekał. Jednak chyba nie tego chciał… -Chwila moment… O nie! – odskoczył od bariery jak gdyby była polana kwasem Zmiennoskrzydłego. -Jakiś problem, synu? – rudobrody zapytał zaniepokojony. -Trzeba to przerwać! – krzyknął, a Wandal zmierzył go kolejnym pytającym spojrzeniem. –Nie pozwolę, żeby Heathera z nim walczyła! Ten szaleniec jest nieobliczalny! -Znasz go? – Stoick przemykał spojrzeniem po swym synu i reszcie jeźdźców. -Aż za dobrze… - w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutę przerażenia. -Coś mi się wydaje, że już za późno na jej ratowanie… - ręka Ingermana dyskretnie zmieniła położenie, wskazując na wojowniczkę. -Thor by to trafił! – wykrzyknął wściekły. –Szczerbatek! – przywołał smoka, na którym już po chwili wygodnie siedział. -Co zamierzasz? – obecny wódz Berk w ostatniej chwili chwycił młodego następcę za ramię. Nie odezwał się ani pół słowem. Spojrzał jedynie wrogo na człowieka, który najwyraźniej nie był mu obcy i razem ze Szczerbatkiem wzbił się w powietrze. *** Jej duże, szmaragdowe oczy mierzyły go od stóp do głów. Najmniejszy ruch jego potężnego ciała był przez nią rejestrowany, by mogła poznać każdą piętę Achillesa swego potencjalnego wroga. Zieleń oczu zamieniła się w pomarańczowe iskierki, które tylko czekały, by rozprzestrzenić dookoła ogień i pozbyć się wszystkiego, co stanie mu na drodze. W tym wypadku wystarczyła jednie jego seksistowska postawa, by żądza mordu w oczach brunetki wzrosła do stu procent, a jej drobna pięść miała ochotę rozkwasić mu twarzyczkę, po której policzku biegła stara blizna. Uśmiechnął się, co tylko wzmogło w niej pragnienie obicia mu pokrytej zarostem facjaty, a nawet przetrącenia karku. Chwyciła w obie ręce topór i stanęła w lekkim rozkroku. Obserwowała, jak powoli odczepia od pasa swój odbijający światło pochodni miecz. Dostrzegła jedynie kamień o kolorze bzu południa tkwiący w ogromnej rękojeści, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk głosu jakiegoś wikinga, sygnalizujący rozpoczęcie walki. Mężczyzna ruszył głową, a jego szyja wydała nieprzyjemny dla ucha trzask. Uniósł broń i czekał na odpowiedni moment. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć, oboje stosowali natarcie, a topór i miecz uderzały o siebie ze szczękiem metalu. Lekkie zachwianie brunetki, delikatny uśmiech na twarzy atakującego i kolejne natarcie z jego strony odparte po chwili ledwo zrobioną zasłoną. Odpowiedź Heather, doskonałe przeciwtempo napastnika, a następnie podcięcie nóg z półobrotu, które skutecznie powaliło mężczyznę na ziemię. Brunetka miała zamiar zadać kolejny cios na jej korzyść, kiedy została pociągnięta za nogę, co wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Padła na twarde podłoże, wypuszczając przy tym topór z rąk. Napastnik szybkim przewrotem w tył podniósł się i przyłożył do gardła bezbronnej dziewczyny swoją broń. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę jakby złowrogo, lekko manipulując mieczem, który w każdej chwili mógł zrobić dziewczynie krzywdę. Oddech Heathery był coraz szybszy, a jej serce z każdym uderzeniem przyspieszało i wydawałoby się nawet, że zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Złe przeczucia narastały przez dłuższą chwilę, ale na szczęście zostały rozwiane. Strzał fioletowawej plazmy tuż po głośnym huku wytrącił z rąk atakującego miecz, cudem nie robiąc krzywdy brunetce, ale za to lekko parząc rękę napastnika, który złapał za dłoń i z bólu wysyczał pod nosem przekleństwo. -Zos-taw ją! – syknął znajomy głos, którego właściciel trzymał aktualnie wodze warczącego smoka. Mężczyzna spojrzał na swą broń, która z impetem uderzyła o pobliską ścianę i przeniósł wzrok na młodego szatyna, który przed chwilą wywarzając drzwi przy pomocy smoka, zatrzymał się na samym środku Sali. Mężczyzna rozpoznał twarz jeźdźca furii, więc znacząco się uśmiechnął. -Nie znudziło ci się bawienie w bohatera, Haddock? – zapytał z drwiną w głosie, patrząc na chłopaka, stojącego naprzeciw jego osoby. -A tobie nie znudziło się walczenie z kobietami? – zapytał, na co Heather rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie, a mężczyzna zareagował cichym śmiechem pod nosem. -Jakie to ciekawe, że znasz każdą z nich… Rudowłosą z Agros, córeczkę Mali, teraz tę ślicznotkę… -No popatrz. A jakie to ciekawe, że ty zawsze się przy nich pojawiasz… -stanowczo na niego spojrzał. -Takie zachowanie może się kiedyś dla ciebie źle skończyć, jeźdźcu. -Nie sądzę. – zeskoczył z wierzchowca i z wrogością odpalił Piekielnik. -Już myślałem, że za niego nie chwycisz. -Przecież ktoś musi ci pokazać, że z takimi jak my się nie zadziera. Prawda, Szczerbo? – zrobił kilka kroków w przód, zostawiając smoka za sobą. -Problem w tym, że istnieje tylko dwóch tak upierdliwych, jak wy i właśnie stoją przede mną. -Cóż za komplement z twych ust. A teraz odejdź od Heather albo inaczej porozmawiamy. – uniósł dwa palce, a Furia znów zawarczała. -Po co te nerwy? – uniósł ręce w geście poddania. –Już odchodzę. Hathera szybko podniosła się z ziemi. Spojrzała na Czkawkę, a potem na nieznajomego. Dostrzegła topór, więc nie spuszczając z nich wzroku, schyliła się po dwusieczną broń. Chciała odejść i stanąć obok jeźdźca, jednak coś jej nie pozwoliło. Cisnęła toporem w mężczyznę, a ten uniknął ataku i z zadowoleniem się uśmiechnął, ale w tym momencie twardy but Heathery spoczął na jego szczęce, przekrzywiając mu twarz w drugą stronę. *** -Auć… To musiało boleć… -Mieczyk przymrużył oczy, a jego rysy twarzy ustawiły się w ewidentny grymas. -Trzeba było nie zaczynać… -Smark założył ręce i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. -Jak na moje oko, to tutaj coś nie gra. – wódz Wandali potarł zarost. -Słuchajcie… Bo zaczyna się robić groźnie. –Śledzik nerwowo potarł ręce, dostrzegając na Arenie coś, co stwarzało coraz większe zagrożenie. -I właśnie w takiej sytuacji przydałaby się Astrid. -W jakiej sytuacji? -Kiedy Czkawka… Chwila… -Sączysmark gwałtownie obrócił głowę. –Astrid?! – wręcz wykrzyknął, kiedy zobaczył obok siebie blondynkę. -Tak. To ja ty imbecylu. – wywróciła oczami. –A teraz gadaj, co się stało. – warknęła, ale jako odpowiedź uzyskała jedynie palec Jorgensona, który wskazywał na Arenę. –Do jasnego Thora! Nie ma mnie pięć minut, a nagle wszyscy pojawiacie się na Otello i do tego ktoś znowu próbuje pozbyć się Czkawki?! -Ja to bym powiedziała, że raczej nie jeden „ktoś”, ale wiele „ktosiów”. – Astrid obrzuciła Thorstona spojrzeniem Bazyliszka. –Już dobra, dobra. Spokojnie, Astrid. Złość piękności szkodzi. Zdenerwowana już dziewczyna ruszyła z toporem w ręce do zejścia, jednak została powstrzymana. -Astrid Hofferson! To sprawa między nimi. Nie mieszaj się w to! – rzekł jakiś głos, którego właścicielem – jak się później okazało - była prawa ręka wodza Otello. Młoda Hoffersonówna zgromiła mężczyznę wzrokiem. -Jeśli to sprawa Heathery i Czkawki, to też moja sprawa. Cały czas jestem jednym z jeźdźców. – wskazała na kolegów po fachu. -Jesteśmy drużyną czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Jeżeli walczymy, to razem i razem ponosimy konsekwencje. A jeśli mój przywódca i członek zespołu mają kłopoty, to jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba nie zawaham się oddać za nich swojego życia. Zrozumiano?! – odważyła się wytknąć palec w pierś jednego z ważniejszych na tej wyspie wikingów i z wrogością popatrzeć mu w oczy. –Jeźdźcy, idziemy! – wskazała ręką, a Wandalowie ruszyli za jej osobą. -Cóż za temperament, prawda? – szepnął Stoick. -W rzeczy samej… -zszokowany mężczyzna przytaknął lekko głową. -Coś czuję, że to się źle skończy… -Nie dramatyzuj, Śledziu. Już kilka miesięcy nie spuściliśmy nikomu łomotu. Trzeba wrócić do formy. – z uśmiechem na ustach strzelił palcami, a Ingermana przeszedł dreszcz. -Chciałbym jedynie zaznaczyć, że jeśli zginiemy, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, to chciałbym, żebyście wiedzieli, że kochałem was bardziej niż rodzoną siostrę. –Mieczyk wszedł między towarzyszy, otarł łzę spływającą mu po policzku i uwiesił się na ich barkach. -Ogarnij się, bo mi rękaw zamoczysz, bekso. Nikt tutaj nie będzie umierał. -Serio? – do rozmowy włączyła się Szpadka. –Powiedz to tym kolesiom, którzy postanowili stać się wybawcami naszego nowego wroga. -Nikt go nie będzie znał, mówili. Będzie fajnie, mówili. –Sączysmark mruknął pod nosem i wywrócił oczami. 5. Og hva gjorde du? Tytuł po norwesku ;) Mężczyzna z lekkim grymasem i wciąż otworzonymi ustami obrócił głowę w stronę jeźdźców. Pochwycił szczękę i delikatnie nią poruszał, jakby sprawdzał, czy czasem nie została dogłębnie uszkodzona. Pstryknął palcami, a ledwo słyszalne „pstryknięcie” owych członków wystarczyło, by w zakamarkach Areny pojawili się zamaskowani mężczyźni z pasami na broń przewieszonymi wokół bioder oraz nawet w ciemności wyróżniającymi się, długimi łukami. -Piękna i zadziorna... -z jego ust wyrwał się krótki i cichy, ale złowieszczy śmiech. Nagle jednak spoważniał. -Brać ją. -wystarczyło szybkie skinięcie jego głowy w stronę Heather i od razu została pochwycona i rozbrojona przez dość zwinnych pomocników nieznajomego. -Szczerbatek! – krzyknął lekko przerażony, ale nadal stanowczy, jednak kiedy jeździec obrócił się w jego stronę, zobaczył otoczonego smoka. -E, e. Nie radzę. -zaprzeczył apodyktycznie głową. -Smoczek jest na celowniku -wskazał na otoczoną Furię, stając tuż za plecami Wandala - więc jeśli nie chcesz, żeby coś mu się stało, to zamilcz i oddaj broń. Furia warczała na mężczyzn, przez których została osaczona, a Czkawka spojrzał ze zrezygnowaniem na umoczone w jakimś roztworze strzały. Znów wrócił wzrokiem na swego wroga, którego zwycięski uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy, a jego o dziwo białe zęby w całości zaczęły ukazywać się światu. Lekko opuścił wzrok i zacisnął dłoń na zgaszonym już Piekielniku. Wypuścił go jednak po chwili namysłu, a nieszablonowa broń odbiła się od podłoża, została kopnięta i ze szczękiem metalu uderzyła o kamienną ścianę. -Jak zawsze naiwny... Myśli, że każdy może być uczciwy… -pokręcił głową. -Trzymać smoka. -rozkazał, a sam zadał cios z wykopu w brzuch szatynowi, który popchnięty w tył osunął się z bólem na podłogę. Czkawka jęknął z bólu, jednak został szarpnięty za kombinezon i podniesiony do góry, a pod jego gardłem znalazł się lśniący miecz. Jeździec ciężko przełknął ślinę, a stroje strażników, które właśnie mignęły mu przed oczami, nie wróżyły nic dobrego. W tej chwili nic nie zapowiadało poprawy sytuacji. Czkawka cały obolały był przytrzymywany z mieczem pod gardłem przy zimnej ścianie pochłoniętej przez mrok nocy. Heather siedziała związana obok nogi jednego z mężczyzn, a jej usta zakneblowane przez kawałek materiału nie mogły wydać żadnego dźwięku. Szczerbatek chciał rzucić się na pomoc wiernym przyjaciołom, jednak bezwładnie upadł na ziemię. I w tym momencie młody Haddock miał ochotę rozszarpać mężczyznę, jednak nie miał na to sił, ani możliwości do jakiegokolwiek ataku. Patrzył z wrogością na obiekt swoich złości, jednak widział tylko jego uśmiech, który w tej chwili wprowadzał go w jeszcze większą furię. Nagle dotarła do niego jakaś informacja. Jakby coś słyszał. Rozejrzał się i zauważył. Był pewien, że nie miał omamów, ani nie śnił na jawie. -Henri! Co ty wyprawiasz? – rozbrzmiał wysoki, kobiecy głos. -Spokojnie, Astrid. -odpowiedział, nawet nie patrząc na dziewczynę. -Nie rzucaj się. Jeszcze się nie nauczyłaś, że nie lubię, kiedy ktoś przerywa mi załatwianie ważnych spraw? Wandal miał już pewność, że zobaczył to, a raczej tych, których chciał odnotować wzrokiem. Jednak raczej nie był to dokładny obraz sceny, jaką miał nadzieje ujrzeć, albowiem wszyscy jeźdźcy wraz z Astrid na czele stali w rzędzie ze związanymi rękami. I nie jest to o tyle dziwne, co fakt, że nie było przy nich nawet jednego smoka… -Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś zobowiązany do podporządkowywania się zasadom. -mówiła stanowczo, a wzrok mężczyzny delikatnie „pobiegł” po jego ramieniu i prawie już spoczął na jej bladej twarzy. -Jako sojusznik Ogmunta nie masz prawa zrobić nic żadnemu innemu z jego sprzymierzeńców. -warknęła. Jego umięśniona ręka lekko zadrżała. Nie robił nic. Po prostu czekał, jakby wcale nie próbował zabić przyszłego wodza Berk. -Puść go! -rzuciła już tym razem groźniej. -Ale już. I całą resztę jeźdźców razem z nim. -zagryzł wargę. -Ze mną włącznie. Chyba że chcesz inaczej porozmawiać. -Puścić ją... Blondyna może się poskarżyć Ogmuntowi... Wedle życzenia jeden z podwładnych "jegomościa" rozwiązał Astrid, a ta z lekka się szarpiąc, wypuszczona z niewoli prawie upadła na ziemię. Jednak zdołała zachować równowagę i wprowadziła cios z półobrotu na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, co spowodowało, że wojownik jak długi padł na ziemię. Reszta pomagierów miała zamiar ruszyć obolałemu koledze na pomoc, ale została zatrzymana przez zdegustowanego pracodawcę. -Nie. Zostawić ją. Jeszcze mogłoby się to dla was źle skończyć, jełopy... -wywrócił oczami. -No właśnie, patałachy! Jakbyśmy mieli smoki, to już dawno by was tu nie było! (fr.) Mais braves et honorables Vikings! – krzyknął z pogardą i ironią jednocześnie. - Nazywacie się wikingami? Phi! -oburzony Thorston splunął tuż pod buta jednego z napastników, który aktualnie pilnował Heather. Henri zaśmiał się pod nosem. -Ich też puścić. Bez swoich smoczków i tak nic nikomu nie zrobią. -Nic nie zrobimy? Osz... Ja Ci tu pokażę! My nic Ci nie zrobimy, powiadasz? -wolny już Jorgenson maszerował w stronę człowieka o niewyparzonej jak na jego gust buźce i już zakasał rękawy, kiedy znów został zatrzymany. Tym razem przez podcięcie nóg od młodej Hofferson. -Nie widzisz, że może mu coś zrobić, idioto? -szepnęła do poległego Sączysmarka i zwróciła wrogie spojrzenie na dobrze znanego jej mężczyznę. -A teraz puszczaj Czkawkę. Dobrze wiesz, że jednego smoka nie zdołałeś uśpić, a cięcie jego ogona może być bolesne. -skrzyżowała ręce z lekko widocznym, ale chytrym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna, do którego została skierowana wypowiedź, lekko się zamyślił nad zachowaniem dziewczyny, jednocześnie szukając czegoś wzrokiem. Najprawdopodobniej próbował nim „dopaść” smoka, o którym mówiła blondynka. -Czyżby aż tak zależało ci na zwykłym jeźdźcu? – zapytał podejrzliwie, a blondynka lekko przygryzła wargę, przerzucając wzrok na rzeczonego mężczyznę. -Czyli to nie tylko zwykły sojusznik Ogmunta... -uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Prosty gest ze strony dziewczyny wystarczył, by mężczyzna ją przejrzał. Widać, był bystrzejszy, niż wyglądał. Tym razem nie zamaskowała dobrze swoich uczuć, co teraz jedynie jej zaszkodziło. A co gorsza wpędziło w poważne kłopoty jeźdźce Furii... -Czyżby panna Hofferson wreszcie kogoś do siebie dopuściła? -ze złości mocniej zacisnęła drobne, ale za to silne dłonie na trzonie topora. -Wiedziałem. – powiedział tonem, który podkreślał jego zadowolenie ze zwycięstwa. -Czyli jednak nie działasz już jako wolny smoczy jeździec, Haddock. -uniósł końcem ostrza podbródek Wandala, który ledwo co wrócił do żywych po lekkim otumanieniu. -Zostaw go! -warknął inny kobiecy głos, a jego właścicielka uniosła swój dwusieczny topór, którego ostrze skierowała ku osobie, w której widziała wroga. Hetahera zdążyła otrzepać się z pyłu, w którym spędziła związana dłuższą chwilę i obezwładniając cichaczem więżących ją wcześniej napastników, wkroczyła do pomocy swojej drużynie. -Uuu... Kolejna dziewczynka rusza Ci z odsieczą... Strasznie uparte jesteście. -wywrócił oczami. -Mam propozycję. Może chciałybyście dołączyć do mnie? Z tego, co widzę, radzicie sobie dużo lepiej niż te bałwany -spojrzał na swych podwładnych z pogardą, a zwłaszcza na jednego, który podnosząc się z ziemi trzymał się za głowę - które nawet nie potrafią odepchnąć ataku obolałej brunetki! -Koniec pogaduszek. Puszczaj go Henri! –Hofferson przyjęła pozycję bojową. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru. -uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -Jeźdźcy! – warknęła, a czwórka Wandali stanęła na baczność. -Szpicruta! – krzyknęła, a jeden z kolców wbił się w podłoże jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów od nogi Henriego. Spojrzał w górę, ale dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu namierzenie smoczycy, która skrywała się w czarnej kurtynie nocy. Jej właścicielka zmrużyła oczy, nie opuszczając wzroku z potencjalnego celu. -Atak, idioci! – krzyknął, nadal mając na celu Haddocka. -Dość! -rozbrzmiał donośny głos, który o dziwo zawładnął każdym ruchem. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać. -Co to ma być do jasnego piorunu Thora?! Czy wy do reszty powariowaliście? – owy głos był coraz wyraźniejszy, aż jego właściciel znalazł się pomiędzy wszystkimi gotowymi do walki zebranymi. -To walki z okazji wielkiego święta, a nie bitwy młodych wrogów, którzy w dodatku chcą się pozabijać już na starcie życia! Jak wam nie wstyd?! -Ja wszystko wyjaśnię. -Dość, Astrid. -Tak jest... -spuściła głowę w geście posłuszeństwa. -Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Atakujesz jednego z moich najsilniejszych sprzymierzeńców i to w dodatku w tak ważny dzień, jak Brannvåpen?! -Ja... -Zamilcz! Miałem cię za prawdziwego Gota! A Ty zachowujesz się jak morski rozbójnik! -Ogmuncie... -Nie odzywaj się do mej osoby. Gdybyś jeszcze miał na tyle honoru, by stoczyć walkę bez swych niemrawych pomagierów… A Ty jesteś zwykłym tchórzem. -spuścił głowę i poruszył nią na boki, nie ukrywając rozczarowania. -A teraz spocznij. Mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na mieczu, który nadal manewrował pod gardłem Czkawki, jednak po chwili znalazł się w pokrowcu, a sam szatyn upadł, prawie że na kolana w ostatniej chwili podpierając się ręką o ziemię ze spuszczoną głową. -Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest? -Astrid chwyciła jeźdźce, który zachwiał się, wstając z miejsca. -Astrid... Miałem nadzieję, że spotkamy się przy bardziej odpowiedniej okazji... -uśmiechnął się do blondowłosej i stając prosto na nogach, posłał swemu wrogowi zabójcze spojrzenie. -Daruj sobie. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. -uśmiechnęła się, a jej gest został odwzajemniony. Znów przeniósł wzrok na napastnika, który jak gdyby nigdy nic stanął spokojnie obok Ogmunta. -Ty! – warknął z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. –Co zrobiłeś Szczerbatkowi?! – ruszył już o dziwo żwawym krokiem naprzód, jednak na jego torsie pojawiła się dłoń wraz z przedramieniem, skutecznie zagradzając mu drogę. Jego szmaragdowe oczy podążyły po stalowym karwaszu i dotarły do bladej twarzy z oczami o tym samym odcieniu, co jego. -Nie warto. – stanowczo pokręciła głową. -Masz rację. – szepnął pod nosem. -Znowu tchórzysz, Haddock? – Henri parsknął lekceważącym śmiechem. Szatyn znów rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie, które gdyby tylko się dało, przewierciłoby go na wylot. -Henri… -Ogmunt posłał mu ostrzegawczy ton głosu. –A teraz koniec tych dziecinnych walk. I tak już wystarczająco wiele zrobiłeś, usypiając Nocną Furię… -opuścił głowę ze zrezygnowaniem i chwycił palcami nasadę nosa. –Pomyślałeś w ogóle o skutkach tego czynu?! Nie odpowiedział. Bał się. Czuł respekt, który dało się zauważyć z odległości kilometra. Jego spojrzenie utkwiło w betonowym podłożu, a skórzane buty wydały mu się nagle niezwykle interesujące. -Czkawko Haddocku, nie martw się. Twój wierzchowiec dostał jedynie małą dawkę ksylazyny. – odpowiedział po zakończonym strofowaniu niesubordynowanego mężczyzny, a Furia lekko poruszyła sparaliżowanym skrzydłem. -Szczerbek! – podbiegł do przyjaciela i upadł z charakterystycznym dla betonu dźwiękiem na kolana. –Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, choć wiedział, że smok mu nie odpowie. –Przepraszam, mały. Już jestem. – z uśmiechem pogłaskał łeb pomiotu burzy, który wydał ledwo słyszalny odgłos. Udało się! Wreszcie wszystko przeszło całkowitą korektę. Chciałabym podziękować kochanej Eriel, która napisała mi elaborat o moich błędach i pomogła zrozumieć, co zrobiłam źle. Mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałam. ;) A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to podziękowania należą się też Czarcioustej, która jeszcze wcześniej pomagała mi znaleźć sens tego opowiadania i pilnowała, żeby nie wołało o pomstę do nieba (chociaż ja dalej twierdzę, że woła XD). Dziękuję wam, dziewczyny. <3 6. Jasny „księżyc werdebus” został odsłonięty przez nocną chmurę, dając tym samym dużo światła, które pokryło całą Arenę. Biały wręcz krążek wprowadził nastój niczym z prawdziwego horroru, a pomarańczowe płomienie pochodni milkły przed jego majestatem. Pomiot burzy już prawie wrócił do trzeźwo myślących, a jego właściciel dzielnie przy nim czuwał, podczas gdy potencjalny wróg stał z chytrym uśmiechem na poboczu i obserwował sytuację z niezwykłą satysfakcją. Ogmunt rozkazał rozejść się ludziom, którzy zrobili to niechętnie, albowiem byli głodni prawdziwego widowiska. Jednak tym razem ich pragnienie nie zostało zaspokojone, bo przecież omal nie doszło do rozlewu krwi. On sam wierząc, że młode pokolenie nie będzie próbowało się nawzajem pozabijać, „skonfiskował” Henriemu jego mały oddział i sam oddalił się na wieczorną wieczerzę, by młodzieńcy mogli dojść do porozumienia. Jednak w tym całym zamieszaniu była jedna osoba, zbyt ciekawska, by przemilczeć wcześniejsze wydarzenie. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju, a to powoli zżerało ją od środka. -Skąd wy się znacie?! – wybuchła tak nagle, jak niespodziewanie zrywa się ciepły halniak w polskich Tatrach. Strony postanowiły przemilczeć pytane blondwłosej, obrzucając się ukradkiem porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem, co – jak można się domyślić – dziewczynie się nie spodobało. Zmierzyła ich groźnie i jednocześnie jakoś antypatycznie, co doprowadziło do lekkiego speszenia Czkawki, próbującego nie dawać po sobie poznać, że trochę go to dotknęło. -Jeszcze chwila i nie będę taka miła… -warknęła, zaciskając dłoń na klindze topora. Obaj mężczyźni walczyli w środku z emocjami, które dla dobra ogółu nie mogły wydostać się na zewnątrz. Jaki szlachetny gest z ich strony, prawda? -Powiedzmy, że… -zawahał się i urwał wypowiedź. -Kontynuuj, Henri. Kontynuuj. – zaczęła gładzić palcem wskazującym ostrze topora, co ewidentnie stało się dyskretną groźbą, skierowaną w jego stronę. Tym razem zdawał się być lekko przestraszony. Cóż za paradoks sytuacji… Jeszcze kilka minut temu próbował zabić jej przyjaciółkę, a teraz przełyka ciężko ślinę pod jej stopami, bojąc się narazić jej osobie. -To bardzo długa historia, Astrid… -Mam czas, Czkawka. – powiedziała z przerażająco zadowolonym uśmiechem. Po około kwadransie zawziętych dyskusji, nadmiernego wręcz i w dodatku groźnego gestykulowania cała trójka wszystko sobie wyjaśniła. Może nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni, a właściwie to nikt nie był zadowolony, ale liczy się szczerość, czyż nie? -Czyli… Mam rozumieć, że nie przyznałeś się do wszystkiego przy naszej ostatniej szczerej – ewidentnie zaakcentowała ten przymiotnik -rozmowie, tak? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. -No… -przeciągnął głos i zdenerwowany podrapał się w kark. –Tak jakby… -powiedział półszeptem. -A czy czasem nie miałeś mi wtedy wyśpiewać wszystkiego o swoim długim życiu samotnego jeźdźca?! – krzyknęła zła i poirytowana. -Ale Astrid… -Nic nie mów. Mam dość twoich wyjaśnień jak na jeden dzień. – spuściła wzrok. –Myślałam, że nie mamy już przed sobą tajemnic. -Ale… -Ćśśś! –uciszyła go, przykładając sobie palec do ust. Zgodnie z poleceniem, zamilkł. Spuścił wzrok, by nie cierpieć, kiedy będzie patrzył na silną, ale ewidentnie skrzywdzoną Hofferson. Wiedział, że źle zrobił, ale był pewien, że postąpił słusznie i teoretycznie jej nie naraził, bo jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi. -A ty, drogi Henri. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – założyła ręce na piersi, a potencjalny rozmówca niepewnie się uśmiechnął. –Tak myślałam. – warknęła i podcinając mężczyźnie nogi, przygwoździła go do podłoża, przyciskając mu twarz swoim skórzanym butem, a ten cicho jęknął z bólu. –Mogłeś zabić mi faceta, barani łbie! – pogroziła mu jeszcze trochę toporem i odeszła rozżalona. Za nią chciał ruszyć młody jeździec Furii, ale został powstrzymany przez kruczowłosą. -Uwierz mi, że w tej chwili lepiej, żebyś się jej na oczy nie pokazywał. Dla swojego dobra przeczekaj Orkan Hofferson… -zamachnął się ruszyć dalej, jednak delikatny pomruk jego wierzchowca podtrzymał stronę Heather, więc Wandal postanowił zostać. Kiedy nowopoznany wróg Czkawki był już pewien, że dziewczyna znikła z zasięgu wzroku, powoli podniósł się z zimnego podłoża i otrzepawszy ręce, spojrzał wyczekująco na jeźdźca Nocnej Furii, który zgrywał niezwykle zdziwionego zachowaniem mężczyzny. -Więc… -zaczął. –Gdzie moje smocze trufle, Haddock? -Przepadły razem z Bardem. I trzeba dodać, że one nigdy nie były twoje! – odpowiedział stanowczo. -Nawet mnie nie den… -nie dokończył, ponieważ trzeźwo myśląca już Furia pojawiła się obok ręki pana, pokazując białe kły. -Jak mówiłem. – popatrzył dziękczynnie na Szczerbatka. –Ja ich nie mam. -Jak mogłeś dopuścić, żeby coś takiego zniknęło razem z nim?! Skąd to się w ogóle znalazło w jego obślizgłych łapach?! -Po prostu! Plum i wpadło razem z nim do oceanu! To takie trudne do zrozumienia? I w tym momencie dwie pary kłócących się oczu zwróciło uwagę na jedną postać - głupszego z rodzeństwa Thorstonów. -No co? Przecież to logiczne. Strzał – zaczął wyliczać na palach - ryk niemiłosiernego bólu, teatralna scena umierania, niezapomniane spadanie prosto w odmęty i „plum”. Zwykle tu się wszystko kończy, ale ten Barometr, to cwany lis był i Czkawkę sztyletem chciał załatwić. – zamyślił się na moment, najprawdopodobniej próbując przywołać jeszcze jakieś wspomnienia z tamtych wydarzeń. -Dobra! Cofnij się, imbecylu. – młody Jorgenson przesunął kolegę po fachu, by zadać bardzo logiczne i niezwykle bogate w język pytanie. –Te „Smocze Trupy”… -specjalnie zrobił palcami cudzysłów. -Smocze trufle. – poprawił go Czkawka. -A jeden jak! I nie przerywaj mej osobie, kiedy mówi! Ale do rzeczy. Te wasze smocze coś tam, to te kamyki, o których opowiadał nam Czkawka? – mierzył oboje pytającym spojrzeniem. -Kamienie? Powiedziałeś im, że to są jakieś kamienie?! – zaśmiał się niewyobrażalnie -Jeszcze powiedz, że ci uwierzyli. Napotkał poważne spojrzenie Haddocka, który tylko uniósł jedną brew w sposób adekwatny do sytuacji. Henri przeniósł wzrok na towarzyszy jeźdźca i po chwili obserwacji sam doszedł do wniosku, że faktycznie mogli mu uwierzyć, a nawet to zrobili. Po chwili więc spoważniał. –To niebezpieczna broń, która może wyrządzić wiele złego na naszych wyspach. Jeśli dostanie się w niepowołane ręce, to już po nas. -I mówi to czarny charakter tej sceny, który miał to w swoich niepowołanych łapskach! – rzuciła Szpadka, wielce zirytowana brakiem profesjonalizmu w jego wypowiedzi, która mogłaby zabrzmieć dużo naturalniej. Henri obrzucił ją spojrzeniem z wyrzutem jednocześnie wypełnionym lekkim zdziwieniem. -Dziwisz się? – zapytał Thorston. –Chciałeś zabić naszą Heatherkę! A który normalny wiking próbuje zabić dziewczynę tylko za to, że stanęła z nim do walki?! – o dziwo mówił dość sensownie. -Nikt nie powiedział, że jestem wikingiem. Ani tym bardziej, że jestem normalny. – przyznał. -A więc czym ty jesteś?! – przez chwilę groźnie zmarszczył brwi -Śledziu, broń mnie! – wykrzyknął lekko przerażony Thorston, próbując schować się za młodym Ingermanem. -Brat! To nielogiczne… -Słusznie, siostro. To Ty mnie broń! –i tu zaczął zasłaniać się chuderlawym ciałem bliźniaczki. –Nie weźmiesz mnie żywcem, ty… ty… niewikingu! – krzyknął, celując w jego osobę jednym z długich warkoczy Szpadki. Blondynka uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzała na „niewikinga”. -Metr dziewięćdziesiąt, szrama na poliku, białe włosy jak z reklamy przy straganie z pastą do zębów dla Zębacza, boskie mięśnie i idealny zgryz… -wyliczała, oglądając mężczyznę dookoła – a oczywiście jej bliźniak podążał za nią -i w pewnym momencie doszła do poważnego wniosku. –Mieczyk! Już wiem! To ten człekokształtny smok z opowieści wuja Łopata Thorstona! -A czym poprzesz swój zarzut? – zrobił minę poważnego sędziego. -Żaden człowiek w całym Archipelagu nie ma tak białego i równego zgryzu! – zamyślił się na moment. -Tak. To dostateczna argumentacja. – potarł niewidoczny jeszcze zarost. –A zatem brać go! -Że co proszę? Wypraszam sobie! Nie jestem żadnym człekokształtnym smokiem! – warknął, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki. -Każdy człekokształtny smok by tak powiedział. – blondyn wetknął palec w pierś tymczasowego oprawcy, jednak ten wyciągnął miecz i zaczął niebezpiecznie zbliżać go do gardła Thorstona. -Słuchajcie, może jednak obejdzie się bez rozlewu krwi? – zaproponował Czkawka, wchodząc pomiędzy nich i jednocześnie zapobiegając niechcianej bójce, którą prawdopodobnie i tak przegrałby Mieczyk. -Powiedz koleżce, żeby mnie nie dotykał albo jego wygarbowana skóra posłuży jako nowy materiał na buty dla mojej kochanej siostry. – zagroził, chowając swoją broń z powrotem do pokrowca. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania